


合同（上）

by mobeijun



Category: srrx, 超级羊羊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Relationships: 超级羊羊 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	合同（上）

“高总，这是一会儿开会用的资料。”漂亮的秘书小姐将一叠资料放上宽大的办公桌。  
“行，我会看的。”高杨今天坐得离办公桌好像比以往近了些，手上正拿着一份合同看。  
“高总，以我们的条件，是可以找更合适的合适伙伴的，张氏所给出的利润相对少了，您为什么还在看这篇合同呢。”  
“看利润来说，的确不是最优之选。”高杨微微一笑，右脚稍稍动了一下，满意地感受到隔着鞋底的颤抖，“但是在别的方面，这个小张总倒是能给不少，所以还是能考虑考虑，嘶！”  
“高总！？”秘书看高杨突然吃痛倒吸一口凉气，刚想上前就被高杨抬手制止，“没事，你先出去吧，帮我把门带上。”  
“好。”秘书看着平日里表情管理满分的小高总，此时莫名其妙有了些咬牙切齿的意味，也不敢多问，便离开了办公室。  
高杨看着门被关上，微微用力向后退开了一点，低头向办公桌下方看去：“小张总的合同是不想谈了吗，怎么还用上牙齿了？”说着加重了右脚的施力。  
“啊啊啊！”此时跪坐在高杨办公桌下的正是张氏的小张总—张超，张超感受到高杨踩在自己跨间的右脚加重的力度，甚至还碾了碾，控制不住叫出了声，“高杨，你…你别太过分。”  
“过分？当初这个额外的服务可是你我说好的，这个合同能不能签下来，就看小张总的表现了。”高杨扶起自己湿淋淋的性器，上面还残留着张超的涎水，“来吧，小张总，继续吧。”  
张超狠狠瞪了高杨一眼，没办法，毕竟是自己有求于人，只能乖顺地又含住了高杨的性器，腥咸的气息又一次萦绕在鼻腔中，张超本也是第一次帮别人干这档子事儿，小张总打小就是天之骄子，一路顺风顺水地长大并且接手了家里的公司，谁晓得被自家亲戚安进公司的一个吃软饭的玩意儿搞得流动资金不足，跟高杨的这个案子恰巧是他的翻身仗，若是合同签不下来，那公司只有破产一条路。  
张超也来不及细想，就着前几天看小黄片的记忆伺候着嘴里的肉棒，但毕竟没有实战经验，其实到头来也只是对着高杨的龟头又吸又吮，偶尔扶着柱身舔弄，期间还时不时抬眼看一下高杨，高杨被这几眼看得情欲更盛了几分，平日盛气凌人、牙尖嘴利的小张总正跪坐在自己的办公桌桌面下，谈起合同来得理不饶人的嘴被自己的阴茎撑满，只能发出无意识的鼻音。  
这几天张超为了这个“谈判”，熬夜看了不少的“资料”，白天又为了公司事务忙得焦头烂额，红了一只眼，今天怕自己形象不行还带了一副黄镜片的眼镜想挡一下，刚刚抬眼那几下，张超自认为是示威，谁知道镜片缝隙间那泛红的眼尾让高杨的呼吸变得更加粗重。  
高杨感觉自己快到临界点，一把抓住张超的头发，粗暴地把自己的性器插进了张超的喉管，张超哪里受过这个，一边拍着高杨的大腿一边挣扎着干呕，带动的食道不停挤压着高杨的性器前端，让高杨爽得不能自持。终于在张超快窒息的时候，小高总大发慈悲地掐住张超的双颊几个深插之后退出了张超的嘴，下一秒几道浓白粘稠的精液射在了张超的脸上，甚至有一道挂在了张超的细框眼镜上。  
张超无暇顾及自己现在有多色情多狼狈，只是眼神迷离地微张着嘴喘气，高杨用手指刮下张超嘴边的精液塞进张超的口中，翻搅着张超的舌，惹得张超又开始嗯嗯啊啊地叫出了声，涎水顺着嘴角流下滴落到西装裤上留下一圈深色的印记。  
等高杨抽出手指的时候，张超才意识到自己以一种绝对臣服的姿势趴在了高杨的膝头。  
“好了，小张总这道前菜还算让我满意，我现在允许小张总也爽一爽哦。”高杨摘下张超的眼镜，“小张总，开始吧，把衣服脱了。”  
张超闻言瑟缩了一下，双颊飞红，磨磨蹭蹭站了起来想背过身去确被高杨拦住了，“就这样脱，脱给我看。让我看看你有没有按照我们的约定，穿上我给你的礼物。”  
张超咬着牙闭上眼脱下自己的西装外套又去解衬衫扣子，高杨坐在转椅上目不转睛地看着，看着张超年轻漂亮的肉体一寸寸展现在自己的眼前，终于高杨在看到张超的细腰上缠着的那一圈黑色的蕾丝带状物时，双眼更亮了。张超的手在摸向自己的皮带时蹭到了自己腰间的蕾丝腰带，顿了一下之后继续一脸视死如归得去解自己的裤子，解开拉链和扣子的那一刹那，西装裤随着皮带重重地砸在了地板上，也砸到了高杨的心上。  
张超细长白皙的腿大部分都包裹着黑色的渔网袜，到大腿中部则由前后两根镶有蕾丝边的garter连接到腰间的蕾丝腰带上，同款的丁字裤仅仅用一小块网纱质地的三角面料包住了一小部分的囊袋，阴茎可怜兮兮得垂着，看上去就使用尚少的龟头都是粉嫩的颜色。  
高杨愣神了两三秒才缓过劲来，这身装备是自己昨天亲自交到张超手上的，他想了一夜张超穿上他会是多么色情诱人，但是还是高估了自己的承受能力，等张超真的穿着这身不能称之为衣服的衣服站在自己面前时，他还是用了很大的定力才没立刻把张超按在办公桌上狠狠操进他的小穴。  
“过来。”高杨定了定心神，朝张超招了招手。  
张超一步一顿得走到高杨面前，每走一步丁字裤的蕾丝细绳都磨着他的穴口，高杨一巴掌打在张超屁股上，“太慢了。”  
“小张总，没想到这身衣服这么适合你，你这身段，怕是女孩子都没几个有吧。”高杨的手上下摩挲着张超裸露在外的大腿和挺翘的屁股，“这么乖，还把毛剃了？”  
“高总的喜好也是异于常人不是吗？”张超下意识地回怼了一句，下一秒就被再次落在臀尖的巴掌激得一哆嗦。  
“好了，小张总，我答应你让你也爽一爽的。”高杨满意得揉了两下手感颇好的臀，抬起下巴示意张超坐到自己的办公桌上，“去吧，自己坐上去。”  
张超被高杨带着坐上了办公桌，腿也被高杨折成M状，高杨隔着一层网袜轻抚张超的小腿，很少会有男孩子的小腿跟张超的一样，没有赘肉却也没有肌肉，甚至软乎乎的惹得人想多捏几下。  
眼前黑色的蕾丝细绳勒在张超的会阴和股间，到了这时候，高杨也懒得再拐弯抹角：“自慰给我看。”  
张超都蒙了，他本以为高杨操他一顿，也就能把文件签了，结果在操他之前还要玩那么多花样。张超对视上高杨灼热的眼神心下一惊，自从认识高杨以来，高杨从未露出这么露骨的眼神，鬼使神差得用手握住了自己的阴茎。  
“小张总，错了。”高杨拉着张超的手顺着丁字裤的细绳一路从阴茎摸到了紧闭的穴口，“小张总都穿成这个样子了，这衣服是女孩子穿的啊，女孩子怎么能用阴茎自慰呢？”  
张超看着高杨冷汗直冒，高杨有多黑他是知道的，否则也不会在这么短的时间里把公司扩大到这个规模，但他没想到高杨在性事里也黑成这样。  
高杨见张超迟迟没有动作，轻笑出声：“看来小张总没经验，没事，我教你，小张总这么聪明，应该一学就会。”说着就从办公桌最底层的一个抽屉里掏出了一瓶未开封的润滑剂，咬开盖子，放到张超的手里，带着他的手将瓶子前端细长的硬管挑开细绳伸进未经开发过的小穴。  
张超不适应地扭了两下，一条腿滑下桌子蹭过高杨的腰际，高杨隔着张超的手用力握了一下瓶身，一股粘液瞬间冲进了张超的后穴，“啊！”张超惊叫出声，又马上捂住了自己的嘴。  
“没事的，我的办公室隔音效果很好。”高杨拉下张超捂住嘴的手，抽出润滑剂，“相信我，会很舒服的。”说着高杨就带着张超让他自己尝试着将手指伸进自己的后穴。  
张超红着脸由着高杨的动作，在自己的手指触到某一点的时候突然弹了起来，瞳孔在一瞬间放大又恢复过来，张超在那一瞬间忘记了自己是不是又叫出了声，他只看见高杨笑得上挑的眼尾。  
“找到了，小张总。”高杨话里带着笑，轻轻柔柔得撞开了张超的意识，“我的教学任务完成了，接下来看你自己的领悟能力了。”说着重新回到椅子上坐好，手里扬了扬合同。  
张超颤抖着继续用用手指开拓着自己的后，前列腺其实很好找，一个指节的距离也就差不多了，饶是张超技术再生疏，十次搅动也能碰到三四次，很快张超的阴茎就变成了直指向天花板的姿势，前列腺液也慢慢从马眼分泌出来，又顺着柱身淌下，沾湿了包裹囊袋的那一小块布料，乳白色的润滑剂也随着肠道的蠕动顺着艳红的穴口流了下来，在桌上汇成小小的一滩。  
太像被内射之后的样子了，高杨想着，有一下没一下的套弄着自己的阴茎，听着张超隐在喉咙口的呜咽，欣赏着眼前的“美景”，黑色的garter和丁字裤勒着雪白的肉体，细白透着粉红的手指在艳红的穴口进进出出，带出一小股一小股乳白色的液体。  
第一次的前列腺高潮来得突然，张超眼前一片白光，压抑的呻吟从齿缝间泄出进而又放开的声带，低沉却高亢的声音震得高杨骨膜发痒，射出了今天的第二发，好巧不巧沾上了勒在张超臀上的garter，张超也在一片模糊中射了出来，精液溅到了腰带上。  
张超腰一软瘫倒在了高杨的办公桌上，沾满了粘液的手还垂在跨间，还没喘匀气就被高杨拦腰抱起。  
“小张总真的是淫荡啊，只靠后面居然也能高潮，一会儿要是把我的宝贝放进去了，小张总不知还要怎么叫呢？”高杨把张超抱进了办公室里面隔出来的休闲室，放在平日里自己午睡用的床上，一边用手指扣弄着张超的后穴，一边笑。  
张超羞地把脸直往枕头里埋，却因此忽略了高杨从床头柜里掏出的东西。  
“我一会儿有个会议，没法现在就满足你。”高杨轻轻把手中的小玩意儿塞进了张超的后穴，连接着电线的小巧的粉色遥控器也被固定在屁股上的garter下面。  
张超反应过来是高杨打开遥控器的那一刹那，他体内的跳蛋正贴着他刚刚受完刺激的前列腺不断震动。  
“高杨！”张超惊叫出声，咬着牙瞪着高杨，高杨在他的视线中不慌不忙得把藏在床头柜里的情趣用具一件件掏出来，再一件件给张超装扮上去。  
张超不知道高杨看着柔柔弱弱的，力气这么大，用一只手就制服了挣扎的自己，又给自己戴上红色的皮质手铐脚镣。  
“小张总，别那么急。”高杨轻柔得给张超戴上口球，堵住了张超的一连串国骂，“虽然我不能现在就满足你，但是，它可以嘛，你乖乖的在这儿等我回来。”高杨说着拍了一下张超的屁股，顺带着把跳蛋又调大了一个档位。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！！！！”张超弹了一下，原本半勃的阴茎又慢慢充血。  
“你还真是欠艹啊，小张总。”高杨吻了一下张超布满红霞的脸，直起身欣赏了一下自己的杰作，“你放心，今天我不会给你力气让你回公司的。”  
张超浑身发抖得看着高杨离开关门，安静的室内和愈发混沌的大脑让跳蛋的震动声被无限放大。  
我这是造了什么孽啊，小张总侧躺在床上，努力忽视着穴内的震动，确又止不住得呻吟出声。  
好…好爽啊，小张总在陷入欲海之前想着。  
———tbc———


End file.
